Federation Knights
NOTE: Photos included are property of their respective authors and were found on http://www.deviantart.com/ The Canus Order, sometimes referred to as Federation Knights, was an order formed inside the Stonewall Federation to balance philosophies between the New Sith Order and the Confederate Jedi Order. This order did not believe in dark side or lightside use of the Force, rather service to the Chancellor in power of the federation and observance to the laws of the federation. On occasion, they were referred to as Federation Knights, or Federation Jedi. The Order had a temple located on Davis that they trained on and lived at. Formation and History After the end of the Second Confederate War in 11 NE, Abban, a neutral Force user, along with Jedi Master Aden Fader and New Sith leader, Darth Atra, formed the Canus Order. Initially created to produce possible Force sensitive leaders, the order was to have a Force user making decisions in the Chancellor position of the Stonewall Federation. However, in 12 NE, an amendment was added to the Constitution to allow any person who met an age and residency requirements to serve as Chancellor. At that point, Abban left the Chancellor position to focus on and expand the Canus Order. The direction of the order changed to upholding the laws of the Stonewall Federation and protecting the Chancellor of the federation. The Canus Order initially wore the armor and uniform style that Abban favored. This consisted of a white helmet that had a stoic expression on it and a armor set that was blue and yellow. The armor itself was capable of absorbing and discharging blast bolts and typically could deflect lightsabers. A blaster was built into the right gauntlet. This armor was favored by early Federation Knights, however it was not as flexible as Jedi robes or even regular day to day clothing. Eventually, the Chancellor allowed for a new kind of uniform to be worn. What was referred to as "Generation 2 Armor" consisted of a grey chest piece with a black cape and grey thigh pieces and shin pieces. After this change, only Abban and several other Federation Knights continued wearing the 1st generation armor as the more visible Federation Knights began wearing the generation two armor. Philosophy and Training The main idea behind the Federation Knights was a neutral Force User who used the Force as a tool to uphold constitutional laws of the Stonewall Federation and to protect the Chancellor. The order itself believed that the Force was pure, and only would be considered "light" or "dark" depending upon the intentions of the user. Often times, they were involved in settling disputes between various Sith and Jedi inside federation jurisdiction. They are very similar to that of the Sanctum Guards in the Vortex Union and the Imperial Knights in the Galactic Empire. Each trainee is trained in how to use a lightsaber, a traditional phrik sword, demolitions and other conventional weapons. In addition, they were instructed in Constitutional Law and Criminal Law. They were taught various marital arts skills and how to use the Force. Upon completion of their training, each graduate is presented with a uniform and a silver lightsaber and take an oath to uphold the laws of the federation and to protect the Chancellor with their life as long as he is acting through the will of the Force. Many Federation Knights worked with Federation military units across the galaxy once the Confederate Jedi Order withdrew from the Federation. Additionally, some Knights acted as diplomats if the Jedi would not. Category:Stonewall Federation